TARDIS Thoughts
by GhostDog401
Summary: The TARDIS's thoughts throughout each episode of (New Who) Doctor Who NOW UP: The Doctor Dances, the TARDIS isn't sure how she feels about this new stray (aka enter Captain Jack Harkness)
1. Rose

**Characters: **TARDIS, Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Hinted Rose/The Doctor

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

* * *

><p>He's lonely now, well lonelier.<p>

Her wonderful Thief, all alone, then comes the Wolf Girl… no she _will_ come _(tenses are hard)_.

The Wolf Girl _will _come and she'll make him happy.

She'll make him laugh, smile and _love_.

But for now her Thief is alone, but for her.

His people are gone and he refuses to go try and see his old strays.

_(You know, those funny little human's he always seems to bring home)_

But sure enough after plastic men who come alive and another near death experience, he picks up another stray.

_The Wolf Girl has arrived._

* * *

><p><strong>And we're off!<strong>

**This set of drabbles will be a collection that will contain a tie-in to each episode of New Who all told from the TARDIS's point of view**

_**NOTE:  
><strong>__**this story will update twice a week**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	2. The End of the World

**Characters: **TARDIS, Ninth Doctor, The Face of Boe  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the World<strong>

* * *

><p>The TARDIS sits and waits, the wrong thing is nearby she can sense it.<p>

It's distant and muted, but there and it burns into her being.

She knows that it's watching.

Not her, but her Thief, keeping a careful eye on him.

Waiting for the trouble, for trouble follows her Thief, like a moth to a flame.

She knows that one day she will like the wrong thing, though the details are fuzzy, but for now she sits in the docking bay and shudders.

…

When her Thief finally does return, he looks old, ragged, the trouble had indeed found him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I am a firm believer in the idea that Jack is the Face of Boe and well I like the idea that the TARDIS doesn't see things linearly and so she knows that she'll like this wrong thing eventually, but for now it bugs her<strong>

**I also like this idea that once Jack becomes the Face of Boe the wrongess is muted, be it due to the glass/gas that he's in or just age.**

_**NOTE:  
><strong>__**this story will update twice a week, usually on Sundays and Wednesdays**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

**RandomW: **Ahhh thanks, I'm glad that you like them so much :D I love it when I start to get regular reviewers and I get to be like, "yes them, they were hear from the beginning" and it makes me happy

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	3. The Unquiet Dead

**Characters: **TARDIS, Gwyneth, The Gelth  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>The Unquiet Dead<strong>

* * *

><p>The girl is dead, no will die.<p>

She's going to die.

Not the Bad Wolf Girl, never her, but the other girl. The Quiet One, the Timid One, she will die.

She will die to save the Earth and the TARDIS hums softly as she feels the rift open and pulse.

Soon the girl will die.

No, is dead, she is dead now. For the Gelth have destroyed her, she feels her Thief's horror, his anger.

She feels his sorrow.

For now both are dead the Gelth and the girl.

Dead, gone, and what a waste, a horrible, terrible, waste.

* * *

><p><strong>So due to the fact that I believe I will be unable to update tomorrow I decided to post this tonight<strong>

**Enjoy :D**

_**NOTE:  
><strong>__**this story will update twice a week, usually on Sundays and Wednesdays**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

_None_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	4. Aliens of London

**Characters: **TARDIS  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>Aliens of London<strong>

* * *

><p>She's gotten the time wrong again or maybe her Thief just needs to fly better.<p>

But time is all wibbly and wobbly to her, twelve months, twelve hours, what's the difference?

Humans' concept of time is strange, all linear and no wibbly.

They're funny like that.

Poor little humans, with only three dimensions and one heart, they're nothing like her Thief.

For there is _nothing _like her Thief…maybe that's why he's so sad sometimes, she'd never thought of that before.

She's shaken from her musings, by another human, a small one, and he's _spraying_ something across her shell.

_Rude._

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the lack of update yesterday...I completely forgot it was Wednesday...<strong>

**Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this one**

_**NOTE:  
><strong>__**this story will update twice a week, usually on Sundays and Wednesdays**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

_None_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	5. World War Three

**Characters: **TARDIS  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>World War Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Her Thief thinks the Wolf Girl is going to die, she's not of course, the TARDIS knows this.<p>

For the Wolf Girl will not die for a long time.

The TARDIS doesn't worry.

But maybe she does a bit, for there're aliens guarding her. Itty bitty humans and something else, they're trying to keep her from her Thief.

And what if they succeed?

For time is not linear, it's a ball, messy, tangled. _Time can change_, _she could be left alone_.

She thinks that alone is bad, but she cannot move without him so, the TARDIS shivers, hums and waits.

* * *

><p><strong>So the 'aliens' guarding the TARDIS are indeed humans and the Slitheen, because to the TARDIS they would be the aliens<strong>

_**NOTE:**_

_**this story will update twice a week, usually on Sundays and Wednesdays**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

_None_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	6. Dalek

**Characters: **TARDIS  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>Dalek<strong>

* * *

><p>He's going to be angry soon.<p>

He's going to rage and rant, his panicked horror, giving into anger.

He _hates _them.

He hates the little squidy things. They have a name, a horrible name, but she can't remember it.

She doesn't really care, for she hates them too.

They have slaughtered her sisters and they have killed her Thief.

_(Will kill her Thief)_

The TARDIS hums, her lights dimming and her consciousness drifting.

Then comes the anger, her Thief has found the squidy thing.

The TARDIS sits and waits, her Thief will be fine.

She knows this.

_(She hopes this)_

* * *

><p><strong>This is actually my favorite drabble so far<strong>

**It's the only one that I loved right from the start and didn't really need to revise at all before posting**

_**NOTE:**_

_**this story will update twice a week, usually on Sundays and Wednesdays**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

**RandomW: **I like to think that some part of the Bad Wolf is still in Rose (much in the same way as a part of the Doctor Donna is in Donna Noble), however I'm not a big fan of the immortal Rose theory.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	7. The Long Game

**Characters: **TARDIS, Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor, Adam  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>The Long Game<strong>

* * *

><p>Her Thief's confused; if she's honest with herself <em>(and if she felt emotions the same way) <em>she'd say she's confused too.

For history was wrong all of a sudden.

Earth wasn't as it should be, the Satellite was wrong and the people were wrong.

Something was controlling everything, something was _ruining _everything.

Then there's the _new_ stray, the stupid selfish male one that the Wolf Girl brought back.

He's breaking history too, he's breaking the _rules_.

She can feel it, can feel the time bending and trying to desperately to fix itself, before finally Thief manages to fix it.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a bit rough, but oh well<strong>

_**NOTE:**_

_**this story will update twice a week, usually on Sundays and Wednesdays**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

None

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	8. Father's Day

**Characters: **TARDIS, Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>Father's Day<strong>

* * *

><p>The Wolf Girl had <em>(has?)<em> broken time!

The TARDIS thinks that if she were human, she'd be panicking.

Because her Thief is gone, and she is trapped in a place she doesn't know.

Empty, dark… alone.

She doesn't like alone.

Then she can feel him, it's distant, but he's there.

_He's bringing her back._

She feels glee shoot through her, as she pulses back into existence.

Almost, almost…

Abruptly she's gone again.

She's _alone again._

In the dark, in the nothing.

She wants her Thief.

She doesn't know what scared is, but she thinks this may be what it's like.

* * *

><p><strong>So since we don't really know where the TARDIS's conciseness went during this episode I just decided it was some sort of limbo and expanded upon that<strong>

_**NOTE:**_

_**For personal reasons there will be no update on Sunday, see you guys next Wednesday :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

None

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	9. The Empty Child

**Characters: **TARDIS, Ninth Doctor  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>The Empty Child<strong>

* * *

><p>They're following something, something important, something that could hurt people.<p>

Thief doesn't like it when people get hurt.

She likes that about him.

She _doesn't_ like following the important thing.

It's jumping around like mad, making her twist and turn, then it's gone.

It has landed, no it's crashed.

There's a difference right?

She feels herself land, yes defiantly a difference, and watches as her Thief departs.

He's going to ask about something that fell from the sky with a loud bang and the TARDIS's humming takes on an amused note.

Her poor Thief is in for an embarrassing surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about not updating on Wednesday, my life has been super busy and I just forgot. <strong>

**On another note I hope you guys are already for Captain Jack Harkness because the next chapter is about him :)**

_**NOTE:**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

**Sherlockwritr: **I'm glad that you liked it and I'm sorry that I forgot to update Wednesday

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	10. The Doctor Dances

**Characters: **TARDIS, Jack Harkness  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor Dances<strong>

* * *

><p>She's not sure if she likes this new stray.<p>

He's strange, no he will be strange. At least she thinks he will, for time seems to be bending around him, almost preparing.

She shakes it off, for it really is no bother to her.

After time, she thinks she may come to like this new stray.

The one who flirts with her Thief and anyone else that walks.

No they don't have to walk, because she's never walked and she's fairly certain he's flirting with her.

He strokes her like her Thief does and smiles.

Yes, she likes this one.

* * *

><p><strong>And enter Jack Harkness! :D<strong>

**Also to make up for the fact that I forgot to update on Wednesday I'm planning on posting a Captain Jack story later tonight, so look for that :D**

_**NOTE:**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

**Sherlockwritr: **I'm glad that you enjoy it so much and yep pretty soon Ten will come

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	11. Boom Town

**Characters: **TARDIS, Margaret Blaine (the Slitheen)  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>Boom Town<strong>

* * *

><p>It hurts, it hurts and she wants it to stop.<p>

Her hums turn dark and low, as she tries to control the energy around her.

The Rift, she's opening the Rift.

She's going to hurt her Thief.

Then her panels are opening and she knows that the Slitheen is looking into her, into her heart and soul.

For a moment she thinks about burning her, she thinks she may like to roast her for this alien had caused her pain, but she doesn't. For the Slitheen feels pain too and the TARDIS can take that away.

And so she does.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it a quick interaction with the TARDIS and Margaret :D<strong>

_**NOTE:**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

**Sherlockwritr: **Please everybody likes Jack :P He doesn't give them a choice in the matter

**RandomW: **Yep, I figured that before Jack went all wrong the TARDIS liked him just fine, just the same way the Doctor did with Jack

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	12. Bad Wolf

**Characters: **TARDIS, Daleks, Ninth Doctor  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Wolf<strong>

* * *

><p>The TARDIS hums, she can sense them; can feel their technology can sense how close it is… too close… he'll be upset when he finds out.<p>

He'll rave and rant, just as he did before, except this time it isn't just one, its hundreds… he'll hate that.

Right now though he's suffering, she can feel it. She can feel his anger, silent yet deadly, building up inside him.

And it will get worse, she knows this.

But for now the TARDIS waits alone, her scanners beeping, awaiting for her Thief to discover just who has taken his Wolf Girl away.

* * *

><p><strong>And coming up next the SEASON FINALE! :D<strong>

_**NOTE:**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

None

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	13. The Parting of Ways

**Characters: **TARDIS, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>The Parting of Ways<strong>

* * *

><p>The stupid little Wolf Girl is trying to open her up, the TARDIS winces and hums in irritation.<p>

Then all at once the panel is open and the TARDIS can feel the Wolf Girl staring into her soul.

The TARDIS has never taken on human form, but how hard could it be?

She easily let's a part of herself slither into the Wolf Girl's mind and flies back to her Thief.

The Wolf Girl saves her Thief and the TARDIS feels joy… and then the Wolf Girl does something else… she makes something _wrong._

The TARDIS shutters and feels horror.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that I close season one and we say good-bye to dear old Nine...<br>Also I will be doing a drabble for the webisode _Born Again _next time :)  
><strong>

_**NOTE:**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

**Sherlockwritr: **You should go back and watch the older seasons, they're really good :) and yes I am

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	14. Born Again

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>Born Again<br>_(Children in Need 2005)_**

* * *

><p>Her Thief is wasting time trying to convince the Wolf Girl of who he is, he's sick, will be sick, he needs to get to the Zero Room.<p>

He should know this, he does know this, but his brain seems to be playing catch-up.

She hums in irritation, but he pays her no heed.

Then they're off. Her stupid Thief is trying to fly her to Earth.

Earth isn't important, he needs rest!

Idiot, stupid, they're going to crash.

No, will crash.

Suddenly she's spinning and he's laughing manically.

No, she'd been right they first time.

They're going to crash.

* * *

><p><strong>And enter the Tenth Doctor :)<strong>

**"Zero Rooms were used by the Time Lords in times of difficult regeneration or to rapidly heal"**  
><strong>~Offical Doctor Who Wikipedia<strong>

_**NOTE:**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

**Frozen forever: **Thanks I'm glad that you like these so much :) and Thief isn't my idea it's from the episode _"The Doctor's Wife"_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	15. The Christmas Invasion

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>The Christmas Invasion<strong>

* * *

><p>He's hurt, he's hurt and she can't do anything about it.<p>

The TARDIS hums in anger, ringing her Cloister Bells, but nobody seems to hear… that or they don't care, or they don't know what to do. She thinks it's the last one.

Then they're back, bringing her Thief.

What have they done?! He's pale and everything is wrong! All wrong!

And now one of the strays is spilling tea into her circuits! The Idiot One!

Though maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, for it makes her Thief awaken, and that's well worth the price of a wet circuits.

* * *

><p><strong>And introducing Mickey the Idiot for the first time :)<strong>

**(Early update due to Wednesday being busy, also I have a poll on my profile and I would love it if you checked it out)**

_**NOTE(s):  
><strong>_

_**Finals are coming up and I may have to take a brief hiatus from this story, just a heads up  
><strong>__**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

None

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	16. New Earth

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor, Cassandra (in Chip's body)  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>New Earth<strong>

* * *

><p>New Thief runs off and the TARDIS watches with nonexistent eyes.<p>

She isn't sure how she likes this new Thief. He's different from her old one, younger, but not younger, happier, but not happier.

She can feel the darkness that swirls inside of him, hidden just beneath the surface of light, but he'll be okay, he's always okay.

Then he returns with a new stray, a hurt one, a dying one and, to her confusion, he doesn't try to save it. Instead he leaves it to die in another time and the darkness inside him grows.

He'll be okay… maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the late update I'm trying to prepare for finals<strong>

**Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter it gave me a bit of trouble because I wasn't sure how to write it, I just knew I wanted to include Cassandra so yep here you go**

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

**Frozen forever: **Yeah I like that episode too :)

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	17. Tooth and Claw

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified

* * *

><p><strong>Tooth and Claw<strong>

* * *

><p>The TARDIS feels the emotions rush through him like a tidal wave.<p>

Disbelief, confusion, denial, loss, betrayal, anger, hurt, hurt, _hurt_.

She shudders.

It's happening again, she realizes suddenly, banishment, _his _banishment.

His banishment from another place he loves, his banishment from another _home _and she just like before can do _nothing_ about it.

When the time comes of course, he doesn't obey. After all he didn't back then, so why should he now?

But the emotions remain. The hurt, the betrayal, the _anger_, still rage through him and she can do nothing, but watch them fuel his growing darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So way back when around his second body I believe, the Doctor was banished from Gallifrey, so from this I gather that banishment from England would also leave a bitter taste in his mouth<strong>

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS<strong>

**Frozen forever: **I actually really don't like the Doctor paired with anyone, as unbelievable as it may sound. Sure I'll write it like I see it, because Rose and the Doctor clearly had feelings for each other, but I don't know I really don't like reading pairing fanfics...actually I feel like it's that for most of the fics I read...I'm just not that into romance for some reason

**Sherlockwritr:** I hope you enjoyed this new update :)

**If you didn't get a PM from me containing a review reply, please tell me and I'll get right on that**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
